


Taste Like The Sun

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [20]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Luke and ashton go to the beach, M/M, mild sexual content bc whats a beach day, they're having a nice fun time in the sun and the sand, without some sensual sunscreen lotion rubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke decides to drag Ashton to the beach for a sunny day
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lingerie 5sos [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Taste Like The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifewasradical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewasradical/gifts).



> So, I was listening to the song Helium by Glass Animals and there’s a line “talk like a man and taste like the sun” and I’m obsessed with line, so I decided to write a beach lingerie piece inspired by the line. This piece officially puts us at Part 20 of Lingeriesos (I have more plans for this series). This is dedicated to [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) because she's lovely and wonderful and deserves nice soft vibes always

It’s just starting to warm up in LA, which means Luke wants to take full advantage of this. By which it means, that Luke has managed to convince Ashton they should go to the beach. Even though they have a pool at their house, Luke keeps insisting that the beach is different. It reminds Luke of Australia, fresh salt air and sand between his toes. Ashton had grumbled about it at first, but all it had really taken to convince him was for Luke to hint at the bathing suit he has for Ashton to agree to go. 

Luke feels particularly dolled up today, even though he hasn’t put on any makeup for fear of the water. It hasn’t stopped Luke from looking exquisite either way. He’s wearing a sheer one piece bathing suit, covered in delicate flowers in pinks and reds and a delicate matching fabric skirt that he’s using to cover up enough to be decent. He’s wearing a large black sun hat, gold sandals, and large pink sunglasses. He’s even matched his jewelry, wearing gold hoops, gold nipple rings, and a gold stud in his nose. Luke thinks he looks very fashionable and very cute, coming down the stairs with his bag thrown over his shoulder. Ashton raises an eyebrow when he sees Luke. 

“Even at the beach you manage to wear what looks like lingerie,” he says, pulling Luke in close to trail his fingers over the flowers at Luke’s waist. Luke leans into the touch, grinning at Ashton. 

“I wouldn’t give up a chance to show off would I?” 

“You’re going to get arrested for public indecency.” 

“Well, that’s what the skirt is for,” Luke says airily, detangling himself from Ashton’s fingers to go to the kitchen, smiling lightly because he knows his ass and legs look good and Ashton’s obviously staring at him. Luke opens the fridge, purposely bending down to grab some water bottles and a container of fruit from the bottle shelf, just to hear Ashton’s sharp inhale. Luke looks over his shoulder, smirking at Ashton. 

“Tease,” Ashton says, rolling his eyes at Luke. Luke laughs brightly, straightening up and setting the food and drink onto the counter, closing the fridge and moving around the kitchen to grab a few other snacks. 

“Gotta keep the romance alive somehow,” Luke says, giggling as he turns around, letting Ashton scoop him up into a hug, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Luke tilts his head, deepening it slightly before pulling back. 

“Can’t we just go outside and sit on the patio?” Ashton whines. Luke grins, grabbing the food and sticking it into his bag, rearranging their beach towels in the bag to fit over it. 

“Nope. Beach time,” Luke says, bopping Ashton on the nose and grinning, grabbing onto Ashton’s hand and tugging him towards the door. Ashton grumbles the whole way, but he’s smiling as he locks the front door and makes his way down to the car after Luke. 

The ride to the beach is nice. Luke rolls the windows down, playing the summer music playlist he’s made. It’s not summer even close to summer, but Luke wants to capture those vibes for their beach day. Ashton keeps laughing at Luke singing along to the music softly, reaching over to squeeze Luke’s hand at a red light. The windows down, blowing around his curls and if Luke closes his eyes, he can picture being back in Australia, driving around for hours after band practice, young and innocent, not yet aware of the world to come. 

It doesn’t take them long to get there, roads slightly quieter than usual. The beach is mostly empty when they get there, considering it’s a weekday. Luke’s thrilled to have the time to themselves, getting to claim the best part of the beach. He kicks his sandals off, hopping out of the car, running off down the beach, uncaring of the heat on his feet, holding his hat to his head with one hand, Ashton trailing behind him and shouting for Luke to slow down. Luke laughs, smiling over his shoulder at Ashton, lit up and happy. 

Ashton catches up to Luke as he throws his sandals to the sand, setting down his bag and pulling out their towels. Ashton finally catches up to Luke, sandals in his hand, catching his breath as he takes his towel from Luke.

“It’s too hot for that kind of running,” Ashton says, straightening up and dropping his sandals. He shakes out his towel, some swirling green and blue patterned thing laying it out in the sand.

“Says the man who goes for a run every morning.”

“Yeah, before the sun comes up. It’s almost midday now.”

“Don’t wear black next time,” Luke replies airly, watching as Ashton pulls off his black tank top, sitting down on his towel in just his boardshorts. Luke smiles, shaking out his own towel and following suit. He takes his hat off, resting it besides him and laying down. The sun is warm on Luke’s skin, Luke closing eyes and soaking up the rays.

“Aren’t you going to take off the skirt?” Ashton asks. Luke cracks his eyes open, smiling when he sees the blatant way Ashton is staring at him. 

“I could, but then we might really get in trouble,” Luke teases. Ashton throws his head back, laughing.

“Darling, only you could wear a bathing suit in public that would border on being too scandalous,” Ashton chuckles, leaning over to kiss Luke. Luke grins, propping himself up to return the kiss. Ashton sits back on his towel, gazing at Luke lovingly. Luke blushes, rolling over to rummage around in his bag, pulling out sunglasses for Ashton and sunscreen lotion. He hands the glasses to Ashton, watching him put them on. Luke holds the lotion out, gazing at Ashton in faux innocence.

“Can I help you?” Ashton teases.

“Will you help me put some on? I just can’t reach my back,” Luke says, dramatic and teasing, batting his eyelashes. Ashton snorts.

“Why am I not surprised? Roll over, I’ll help,” Ashton says, opening the bottle and squeezing some of the lotion out onto his hands. Luke grins, rolling over and resting his head on arms. Ashton whistles lightly when he sees how low cut the back of the bathing suit is. Luke wiggles a little bit, glancing over his shoulder to watch Ashton. Luke thanks whatever power there is that the beach is blissfully empty where they are right now.

Ashton moves closer to Luke, swinging a leg over Luke and straddling him. He rubs his hands on Luke’s back, working the lotion into Luke’s bareskin. Luke giggles, squirming a little bit, rubbing against Ashton slightly.

“Luke, you’re being a tease. Let me finish.”

“Are you sure you got it all? I think you might have missed a spot,” Luke wiggles a little more, trying to guide Ashton’s hands to his lower back, rub above the cover of his ass, where the bathing suit starts, just barely covering him.

Ashton smacks Luke lightly on the ass, clearly meant as a tease. Luke giggles, burying his face into his arm as Ashton gets more lotion, continues to rub it into Luke’s back and arms. He presses his fingers into the curve of Luke’s back, squeezing at his waist slightly through the cut of the deep cut of the suit. He bends down, pressing a soft kiss to Luke’s bare shoulder.

“You look very lovely,” Ashton says. Luke glances over his shoulder, smiling as Ashton climbs off of Luke and lays back down on his own towel. Luke stares at Ashton, his profile as he tilts his head back, black curls falling over his forehead. Luke hums, letting his gaze swipe over Ashton’s chest, the cut of his muscles, the way his board shorts hang low on his hips. 

“Now you’re staring,” Ashton teases. Luke rolls his eyes.

“Just taking you all in. You look like a Greek god,” Luke murmurs. Ashton grins, dimple evident on his cheek.

“I think that’s you darling. You belong in the sun. Glowing and beautiful.”

Luke blushes, trying to cover his face by burying it in his folded arms. Ashton laughs, open and bright at Luke’s response.

“You can’t say things like that to me. We are in public and you will embarrass me,” Luke says, muffled by his arms. Ashton laughs even brighter, reaching out to run a hand along Luke’s arm, tracing shapes over the skin.

“It’s true. You’re like the sun itself. Golden, glowing, wonderful. You’re a little bit of home wherever we go.”

“Here I am, trying to flirt with you in a nice bathing suit so you’ll kiss me and you decide to write me poetry.”

“Well, I can arrange for a kiss,” Ashton says. Luke tilts his head to the side, letting Ashton swoop in for a light kiss on the lips. Luke grins, exchanging soft kisses with Ashton, fingers tangled in Luke’s hair. Eventually they pull apart, smiling at each other. Luke feels a little starry and dazed, caught in Ashton’s orbit.

“Lay back. I think you need some on your chest,” Luke says, trailing his fingers over Ashton’s chest. Ashton huffs, chuckling, rolling onto his back again. Luke sits up, crawling over till he’s straddling Ashton’s, thighs bracketing Ashton’s hips. He sits down lightly on Ashton, listening to Ashton suck in a light breath at the pressure of Luke on Ashton’s dick. Luke grins, tongue poking between his teeth as he squeezes the lotion between his hands, rubbing it lightly between his palms to spread it around. Luke rubs his hands over Ashton’s torso, making sure to dig his fingers in lightly over Ashton’s chest, rubbing slightly at his nipples.

“Luke, I’m not going to fuck you on the beach,” Ashton teases, groaning a little bit when Luke digs his fingers in a little bit. Luke grins, running his hands down lower, running his thumbs into the dip of Ashton’s hips. He grinds down just a little bit, just to have Ashton’s hands come up and rest on his hips, squeezing him in warning. 

“Not even a little?” Luke teases, running his hands up and down Ashton’s torso in a mock attempt at rubbing the sunscreen in.

“I refuse to have sex anywhere that might involve sand in places I don’t want sand. Besides with how sheer your bathing suit is, I am very worried about someone calling the police on us for fooling around in broad daylight.”

Luke sighs, pretends to be put out as he rubs his hands over Ashton’s chest and arms, making sure all the lotion is off.

“Fine. I guess we’ll just have to wait till we get home.”

“This is why I suggested the patio,” Ashton chides, smiling as Luke removes himself from Ashton’s lap, flopping onto his back on his own towel. They lay in the sun for a bit, listening to the waves crash, salt in the air as Ashton holds onto Luke’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. Luke hums, letting his eyes slip closed, dozing lightly until Ashton wakes him up, insists that they drink some water or eat something. They split the fruit and some of the pretzels Luke brought, watching the waves come in and out on the sand. They stay until the sun gets to be too much, Luke starting to feel his shoulders burning lightly. They pack their things up, heading back to the car holding hands, Luke resting his head on Ashton’s shoulder. Luke brushes the sand off his feet, sliding his sandals back on as they head back to the car, Ashton opening the door for him.

“Thank you for today,” Luke murmurs as they drive back, afternoon sun high in the sky, windows down, letting in a breeze, wiping their hair around.

“Anything to spend time with you, making you happy,” Ashton says, pressing a kiss to the back of Luke’s hand. Luke blushes, glancing out the window.

“Sap.”

“I’m allowed to be. You’re my fiancé, I can be sappy.”

“Still. Thank you for bending to my every whim.”

“I love you,” Ashton says, turning to look at Luke. He’s taken off his sunglasses, eyes full of love and adoration. Luke smiles, soft and warm, leaning over to press a kiss to Ashton’s cheek, happy they’re at a red light.

“I love you,” Luke responds, squeezing Ashton’s hand, holding onto it. He doesn’t know how he can be happier than he is right now, wrapped up in his own world with Ashton, but Luke knows that anyday spent with Ashton will make him feel like this. Happy, warm, and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
